Outlet covers or safety caps are used to reduce hazard to small children from shock and electrocution. Electrical outlets are usually installed at or near a child's eye level, drawing the attention of curious children. As many as 890 deaths occur each year from electrocution. According to one study, 86% of reported injuries caused by shock and electrocution involve children one to four years of age.
Safety caps are usually configured to lie flush against the plate surrounding the contact holes of an electrical outlet to prevent small children from placing objects in the contact holes, and to prevent them from removing the safety caps. However, safety caps are often difficult to remove, even for adults. This inconvenience may cause adults not to use safety caps as often as they would otherwise, exposing small children to risk of shock and electrocution. Other safety caps are configured with tapered sides or with raised edges surrounding the disk of the cap. These types of safety caps make it easier for adults to remove the safety caps, but also make it simpler for small children to remove them.